Sasodei : Not So Bad
by Akatsuki Fatale
Summary: When Deidara causes Sasori to ruin one of his puppets, will he still help his burned partner? Sasodei fluff, Minor swearing SasorixDeidara


A loud 'SHIT, UN!' was the only warning he had before Sasori found what little patience he contained running for the hills. As the high pitched sounds of the smoke alarm resounded throughout the nearly empty Akatsuki hideout, Akasuna no Sasori clenched his fist around the scalpel he had been using to create a new puppet prior to the interruption. His thoughts were now on one thing and one thing only… the most excruciating ways to end his blonde partner's life (which, by the way, he was amazed had lasted this long already). His irritated gaze moved back onto the corpse lying before him, which now had a long gash across its chest, caused by a certain loud-mouthed bomber's sudden outburst, which rendered the body useless. He dropped the crimson dyed scalpel onto the cold operating table before turning and pulling open the door connecting his workshop to the outside hallway.

As he heard footsteps slowly nearing, Deidara held his breath, his heart pounding against his chest. He swore he could feel the heavy negative aura surrounding his partner from where he was sitting, faintly trembling, in the smoke-filled kitchen a good distance away from the corridor from which the footfalls were coming. The moment Sasori entered through the doorway, Deidara began counting down in his head. He knew his partner well enough to know that before he even thought of turning his attention onto Deidara, he would evaluate the scene first. And he was right.

The first thing Sasori noticed when he stepped into the small kitchen was the overwhelming stench. It felt as though one massive wave consumed his body; his eyes watered as the burning sensation assaulted his senses. Whatever the brat had burned had to have been some sort of dead animal. He was amazed the blonde was still alive, yet alone still sitting right within the source of it all. The older male felt like bolting, and that was saying something, since his senses' sensitivity had been cut down to nearly half of a normal human's after he had had undergone the change to his puppet body.

When Sasori finally found that he was able to think correctly again through the smell, his eyes did a quick scan over the room. The stove and surrounding countertops were stained a dark ash-like color, the walls painted in what Sasori could only guess was some sort of instant food gone wrong. The floor, aside from having puddles of steaming liquids strewn about, had a slightly shaking blonde bomber sitting in an awkward, obviously uncomfortable position in front of the stove. His arms were a bright red, clearly scorched, along with parts of his legs, cheeks, hands, and probably various other places covered by his clothes. His hand mouths were thrashing about, tongues flailing: obvious pleas for some sort of relief from the painful heat of the burns.

Deidara's cheeks flushed when he felt the puppeteers calculating eyes on him, though he doubted it was very noticeable since most of his cheeks were probably already an obnoxious rosy color from the scorching he had just received.

Sasori thought for a moment, already beginning to understand the scene that had recently taken place within his absence and gave a loud sigh. Regardless of the countless murderous thoughts that had been swimming through his mind only moments before, he simply couldn't stay upset with the blonde when he had such a defeated expression dulling his usually fiery sapphire eyes. Though, Deidara certainly didn't need to be made aware of the fact that he had been let off the hook that easily; he couldn't let him believe the redhead was going _soft _or anything.

Deidara's eyes flickered briefly onto Sasori's moving figure. He tensed, ready for some sort of impact. He visibly flinched when he heard his partner's darkened tone.

"Brat."

His eyes shifted back onto the form towering above him without moving his head. Sasori inwardly scolded himself for almost having blushed when Deidara gazed up at him through beautiful long lashes. The redhead's thoughts roamed, briefly comparing the look in those deep forget-me-not irises to that of a dog that had just been kicked and abandoned.

"Because of your stupidity, I've lost yet another perfect candidate for one of my puppets, not to mention the past several hours I've spent preparing it that have gone to waste because of you."

His voice held a threatening edge to it that he knew was being a bit too harsh on the blonde, but if he didn't make him regret it, the brat would never learn.

Deidara's eyes glistened with unshed tears. He hadn't meant to upset his danna; he had meant to do quite the opposite actually. He figured by not bothering the redhead all day, he would make him happy. Needless to say, his plan had backfired. Before he could think of some way to try and make it up to him, Sasori spoke again.

"You know damn well nothing good would come of you touching the kitchen, so why the hell would you do something so stupid? Were you trying to aggravate me? Well it worked."

Thin translucent lines appeared on Deidara's aching cheeks, unwanted droplets of tears escaping his eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to. I swear, un"

He paused. Through his eyes, Sasori could see a small war going on in his mind, as if considering if what he was about to say was worth mentioning or better left unsaid. After the former apparently won victory over the latter, he spoke again, softer this time, with a noticeable hesitation.

"You were busy, un. There wasn't anything but ramen left to eat and I didn't want to bother you for something so trivial… I knew you'd be mad, un."

His eyes shifted around the room awkwardly, finally deciding to land on a spot where a noodle remained stuck glued to the wall.

"I thought I could do it, Danna. I really thought so, un! They even have directions on the little containers! But…it turned into art…un"

Sasori watched the younger male shifting anxiously under his gaze, a sharp pang stabbing at his heart. He should have figured it would be for some trifling reason like that. Feeling just a bit guilty, he sighed, turning back towards the hallway (and deciding to let the 'art' comment slip this time).

"Get up. You're burned, right?"

Deidara stared at his danna's back with wide eyes before a wide smile spread across his face, his eyes regaining their usual gleam.

"Un!"

He quickly began attempting to push himself up, each time hissing in pain as his body fell back onto the hard tiled floor with a quiet 'splash!' Sasori glanced back at Deidara, only now taking notice of the puddle of noodle-water beneath the blonde's lower body. Ignoring both his own and his partner's pride, Sasori turned back towards the blonde and walked back to his side, careful to avoid the other pools of slick liquids. He knelt down, sliding one arm beneath Deidara's legs and the other supporting his back as he lifted him into his arms. Ignoring the stuttering bomber's protests, Sasori carried his partner bridal style into their shared room, shutting the door behind him before setting the blonde down onto his bed.

"D-danna? What's that, un?"

Deidara's eyes were glued to the small flask resting in the puppeteer's hands, a wary and slightly frightened expression crossing his features. Sasori glanced up at him, noticing the look, and continued picking up bottles and tubes. He figured it'd be too much trouble explaining what purpose each substance serves, though he admits that the blonde does have reason to be alarmed by the situation. There were very few times in the long period of time in which the two had been roommates that Sasori had allowed Deidara on his side of the room. Not to mention, the puppet master was an expert with dealing with poisons and venoms; Deidara was probably imagining hundreds of horrifying ways poisons can affect the human body. Just as the thought passed through Sasori's mind, Deidara shivered. He smirked, knowing the blonde so well that he practically read his thoughts; maybe he should pull out a few syringes just to watch his panicked reaction.

Sasori pulled a chair away from his desk, setting it in front of Deidara across from the bed. He sat down, putting the newly opened containers in his lap and looking back up at the blonde, noticing the sweat dripping from his forehead. '_Maybe I scared him just a bit too much..._' he thought, before pointing to the soaked tank top the blonde was sporting.

"Take it off, brat. And it's just medicine for the burns, calm down."

"Eh? Oh-…Un."

Deidara flushed, avoiding meeting Sasori's eyes. He struggled briefly with the article of clothing before tossing it onto the floor, watching it closely to be positive that it landed on his own side of the room. '_Definitely don't need to give him a reason to switch one of those to something lethal…_'

Sasori gathered a generous amount of one of the creams into his hand before gently applying it to Deidara's cheeks. Said blonde flinched away from the icy sensation before leaning back towards it once the coolness began soothing his sweltering skin. Deidara watched curiously as the redhead continued applying the cream to the rest of the burns along his arms, chest, and lower legs and feet. The silence surrounding them was strangely comfortable, and Deidara couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if Sasori would always act this kind towards him.

Sasori wrapped bandages tightly around the majority of Deidara's burns before taking one of his hands in his own. Looking down at them, Deidara realized just how horribly his mouths had been burned. The skin surrounding the lips was a mess of blistery pink and a deep red. The lips themselves were sore, cracking, and probably couldn't be identified as lips without the swollen tongues lolling around; said appendages desperately seeking hydration and coming up with unfortunate results.

Sasori's face, in contrast to Deidara's now horrified expression, didn't change. He quietly set to taking care of the wounds, dabbing the lips of the hand mouth with a cool wet hand towel. Deidara briefly wondered where he had gotten it from, but the relief from the pain he had been suffering from quickly forced that thought to the back of his mind, his thoughts again set on focusing on Sasori's ministrations.

After about ten minutes of massaging hydrating liquids onto Deidara's hand mouths, Sasori set down the towel and once again lifted the bomber into his arms. He brought the blonde into the bathroom and set him on the edge of the bath tub, handed the yawning male one of the creams and turning to exit the small room.

"You can do some parts yourself. If you still can't walk when you're done, call or something."

Deidara rubbed his eye with a balled up fist and nodded sleepily. He didn't really understand why he was suddenly so exhausted; he didn't doubt that it was some side effect of one of Sasori's medicines.

"Un."

When he heard the door click shut, he quickly set about treating the burns. He admits he's no expert at massaging the cream into the skin like Sasori apparently is. '_How the hell does he even do that?_' he wondered, but when he was finally done rubbing it onto his heated skin, he gave a proud smile into the mirror. He figured since he isn't even capable of making instant noodles, even a small victory like this is worth something.

He carefully pulled himself up onto his feet, gripping the sink tightly, and slowly made his way to the door. Sasori watched him closely as he made his way to his bed, giving a loud sigh of relief when he finally felt the cool sheets beneath his body. It was silent for a few short minutes, before Deidara called out quietly.

"Ne, Danna?"

Sasori was looking down at the book laying open on the surface of his work desk, not bothering to lift his head.

"What is it, brat?"

"…You're in a good mood…right, un?"

Sasori's eye twitched, knowing that 99.9% of the time what comes after that question is something highly unpleasant. For example, '_I kinda sorta broke that wood tool thingy that was on the desk by accident last night, un._' Or '_Hidan and I were playing a game and we kind of sacrificed one of your puppets to Jashin-sama, un._'

"That depends if you're about to ruin it." Sasori's gaze travelled upwards to meet Deidara's.

Deidara mouth curved into an uneasy smile. Not a good sign. Sasori's chestnut eyes narrowed at the sight of the suspicious expression.

"I swear it isn't bad this time, un! At least I don't think it is..."

"Just spit it out, Deidara."

Deidara's hopes (and eyebrows) rose slightly at the mention of his actual name instead of the usual 'brat'.

"…Will you sleep beside me tonight, un?"

It was only a low mumble, but Sasori, being the perceptive person he is, knew what the blonde had said. He thought it over for a few seconds. At least the brat hadn't destroyed anything…and there was really no harm in simply allowing his partner to lie beside him (unless there's clay within the bomber's reach.) Sasori's eyes quickly scanned Deidara's persona, checking for any clay pouches or figures. When he was sure there was no possibility of being blown apart and 'made into art, un!' while he was sleeping, he slid the chair away from the desk where he was seated and quietly moved over to the opposite side of the room. Sasori would never admit that there was any more reason to his decision other than the fact that it would save him from later requests from the blonde. His pride would never accept that he was possibly even more thrilled than the younger male.

Deidara beamed up at the redhead while scooting over towards the wall to allow Sasori under the covers.

"Thank you, Sasori no Danna!" the blonde chirped.

"Hn."

Sasori quickly got comfortable lying on his back, and it took Deidara all of three seconds to crawl over on top of his body. The redhead immediately tensed. He relaxed, however, when the bomber's breathing slowed, taking deep and even breaths. There was a soft mumbling sound under his breath before the room fell into silence. The redhead figured he had whispered something similar to 'Good night, un.'

Sasori's thoughts began wandering while he watched the blonde sleep peacefully, lips slightly parted and hair splayed across his own chest. He listened contently to the soft snoring of one of Deidara's hand mouths. He found it quite amusing that only one of them snored. Running his fingers through the golden locks cascading down both of their bodies and onto the mattress, Sasori felt warmth spreading throughout his body. The blonde shifted slightly, his ear sliding a bit higher up on the older male's heart container in the process. Sasori smiled a bit, quietly chuckling to himself. He guessed sometimes it wasn't so bad to lose a puppet or two, if this is what he gets out of it. He gently kissed the top of the sleeping blonde's head.

"Goodnight, love."

Later that night, when Konan arrived back to the base from her mission to gather information on an enemy force, she had a nice surprise awaiting her in the kitchen, compliments of Deidara. Fully aware of the fact he was the only one capable of blowing up instant ramen, she furiously charged to the bomber's shared room. She shoved open the door to the blonde's room, stopping dead in her tracks at the image set out before her. She squealed, forgetting all about the disaster-zone in the kitchen, and awakening a certain redheaded puppeteer. Sasori blinked lazily at her, not quite caring why she was in their room, and nuzzled back close to Deidara. Konan, however, was already taking hundreds of pictures of the scene for her Sasodei fan club~


End file.
